Los momentos privados de Romanogers
by I'mgleeklover
Summary: Historias de los momentos privados de mi pareja Marvel preferida (Romanogers). Contado después de los acontecimientos de La Era de Ultrón. Historias salteadas, no van en orden cronológico. Calificación T por precaución.
1. Primeros Sentimientos

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

 **Nota del autor:** la historia narra la vida privada de Steve y Natasha después de Los Vengadores: La Era de Ultrón. Por favor, sed buenos con los comentarios porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. Cualquier halago o queja será bien recibida. Espero, si os gusta y me lo hacéis saber, escribir con frecuencia.

PRIMEROS SENTIMIENTO

Era una mañana cálida de primavera, el sol brillaba entre las nubes, hacía una temperatura agradable, ni mucho frío como para llevar un anorak ni mucho calor como para cocerse al sol. Pero a pesar de este día tan bueno, Steve tenía que trabajar.

Habían pasado diez meses desde que Los Vengadores se habían enfrentado a Ultrón en Sokovia, y él junto con Natasha eran los encargados de entrenar al nuevo equipo de Vengadores. Pero no solo eso, hacía tres meses que Steve había encontrado a Bucky, lo había llevado a la restaurada S.H.I.E.L.D y habían progresado con respecto al lavado de cerebro que había sufrido.

Ahora estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, observando cómo corrían los nuevos, cuando alguien se acercó por detrás.

"¿Te diviertes?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"Pues la verdad es que no" dijo Steve mientras seguía mirando al grupo corriendo, "¡Rhodey, he mandado correr, no dar un paseo!" gritó observando cómo Rhodey rápidamente se ponía a correr por miedo a que el Capitán América bajara a la pista y le pusiese a correr personalmente.

"Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad?" preguntó la chica mientras miraba al Capitán.

"Si, precioso" dijo Steve mientras la miraba, "¿qué quieres Sharon?" preguntó.

"Me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar un café después del trabajo" sugirió ella mientras miraba hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Steve la miró. Le parecía una mujer inteligente, fuerte y atractiva, pero lo que había sentido por ella años atrás se había desvanecido. Sabía que si la decía que no se iría triste y decepcionada, pero él no sentía eso por ella. Todo lo que había sentido por ella se había desvanecido, todo. Todo eso lo sentía ahora por otra persona que era igual de inteligente, fuerte y atractiva, o más, que Sharon.

"Lo siento Sharon, es una oferta tentadora, pero tengo planes esta tarde" dijo Steve.

"Oh, bueno pues, otra vez será" dijo Sharon mientras lo miraba. Se dio la vuelta y se fue decepcionada.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, todos se dirigieron a las duchas mientras Steve se quedó consultando unos papeles. Estaba estudiándolos atentamente cuando alguien se acercó a él y le arrebató los papeles de las manos. Subió la cabeza y se encontró la cara de su preciosa compañera pelirroja, Natasha Romanoff. Llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes corta de color negro. Se notaba que había estado en el gimnasio por las gotas de sudor que la caían por la frente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a negarle un café a Sharon?" gritó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño por robar un juguete que no era suyo. "¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado convencerla de que te lo pidiera?".

"Osea, que has sido tú" dijo Steve, "¿cuándo vas a parar de intentar conseguirme una cita Natasha?" preguntó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Nunca" dijo ella. "Si no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti mismo, tendré que hacerlo yo" dijo persiguiéndolo donde él iba.

"Natasha, ya te lo dije hace tiempo, no necesito ayuda para conseguir una cita" dijo él dándose la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

"Con esa frase me estás diciendo que necesitas mucha ayuda" dijo ella sonriendo. "Además, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó. "Hace unos años te gustaba"

"Los gustos cambian" dijo él. "Ya no siento eso por ella" dijo bajando la voz. Y era la verdad, ahora lo sentía por ella, por Natasha Romanoff, la que había sido su compañera en tantas misiones, la que le había ayudado y apoyado en todo. Pero no podía decírselo así como así porque no sabía lo que podía pasar. Le daba miedo que ella le rechazara y su amistad se perdiese para siempre. Tampoco quería que pasase lo que pasó con Banner. No quería perderla, quería ir poco a poco.

"Bueno, eso no se puede solucionar" dijo ella mirando al suelo. "¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

"Yo no sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre. "¿Te apetece comer algo?" preguntó él con una media sonrisa.

"Claro" dijo ella devolviéndole los papeles. "Creo que han abierto un Burguer aquí al lado, podríamos probar" dijo ella.

"Pensé que la Viuda Negra no era de hamburguesas" dijo Steve mirándola.

"Aún te queda mucho que aprender de mí Steve" dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa.

"Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo agente Romanoff" dijo él devolviéndola la sonrisa.

Y claro que lo tenía, sobre todo si era para conocerla mejor. Porque cada cosa pequeña e insignificante, era muy importante para él y para reforzar su relación.


	2. Primera Cita

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

 **Nota del autor:** en este capítulo me he basado un poco en la película Diario de una Niñera, en la que los protagonistas son Chris Evans (guapísimo) y Scarlett Johansson (también guapísima). Espero que os guste :) y comentarios.

PRIMERA CITA

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" preguntó Sam mientras observaba a su amigo caminar de un lado a otro por el salón de su apartamento y jugueteaba con el mando de la televisión.

"¿Y si se arrepiente en el último momento? ¿Y si me deja plantado? O peor, ¿y si sale mal y no podemos volver a ser amigos nunca más?" preguntó Steve mientras se paró en seco en medio de la habitación.

Hacía un par de semanas que había tenido el valor de pedirle a Natasha salir con él a cenar, y para su sorpresa, ella había aceptado. Estaba muy nervioso, quería que todo saliese perfectamente. Había escogido el mejor restaurante, se había puesto su mejor traje e incluso se había peinado adecuadamente para la ocasión. Pero a pesar de tenerlo todo perfectamente preparado, estaba más nervioso que nunca.

"Vamos tío, no es para ponerse así" dijo Sam incorporándose del sillón. "Ella te gusta y tú le gustas a ella, nada puede salir mal" dijo. "Y ahora, si no te importa, me estás tapando la televisión" dijo con un movimiento de mano para que se apartase de en medio.

"Si, lo sé, pero es la primera cita que tengo y..." dijo Steve frotándose la cabeza.

"Espera" dijo Sam levantándose del sillón, "¿es la primera cita de toda tu vida?" preguntó riéndose.

"Bueno, le pedí una a Peggy pero, llegué setenta años tarde, a si que sí, es la primera cita que tengo" dijo Steve mirándolo de mal humor.

"Venga tío, no te enfades, era broma" dijo Sam, riéndose, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sillón. "Pero confía en mi, todo saldrá bien".

"Eso espero" dijo mirando el reloj. "Me voy ya, procura no destrozarme nada del apartamento, ¿quieres?" dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cogía las llaves.

"Prometido" dijo Sam mientras Steve salía por la puerta. "Madre mía, la primera cita y tiene noventa y tantos años" dijo riéndose y bebiendo de su cerveza.

* * *

Había que admitir que Natasha estaba nerviosa. No era la primera vez salía a cenar con un chico, pero si era la primera vez que tenía una cita con el Capitán América. Él era muy diferente al resto de chicos con los que había estado. Era educado, amable, con un corazón muy honrado y un gran amigo suyo. Él era un chico de la vieja escuela (nunca mejor dicho) que estaba acostumbrado a tratar a una mujer de una forma que un chico normal, de la época, nunca haría, y eso a Natasha la asustaba y la encantaba a la vez.

Había estado más de una hora arreglándose, eligiendo el mejor vestido, los mejores zapatos, maquillándose y peinándose de la mejor manera posible. Había puesto tanto empeño que la asustaba. Lo que sentía por Steve no lo había sentido nunca por otra persona, ni siquiera por Bruce. La había dolido mucho cuando el Dr. Banner la había dejado y había desaparecido después de abrir sus sentimientos hacia él. Por eso en parte estaba un poco asustada de tener esta cita. No sabía lo que podía pasar si también se abría a Steve con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por él. Pero nunca lo sabría si no se arriesgaba. Aunque ella sabía que Steve no era igual que Bruce, no saldría corriendo si veía peligro.

Estaba con los últimos retoques de maquillaje cuando llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento. Rápidamente llegó a la puerta y cuando abrió, se encontró a un elegante Capitán América con un pantalón de pinzas color crema, una bonita camisa azul celeste y una chaqueta a juego con los pantalones.

"Hola" dijo ella mirándolo de arriba a abajo. _Dios, está guapísimo_ , pensó.

"Hola" dijo él con una sonrisa. "Woau, estás preciosa" dijo. Y por supuesto que lo estaba. Llevaba un vestido mitad negro mitad blanco, con unos tacones de color negro que la favorecían las piernas mucho.

"Gracias" dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. Nunca había sido tímida con nadie, pero con él era diferente, con él podía ser una mujer de verdad, y no sólo una asesina sin corazón ni sentimientos.

"Deberíamos ir yéndonos o podríamos peder la reserva del restaurante" dijo él.

"Claro, espera que cojo mi bolso y nos vamos" dijo ella, entrando en el apartamento de nuevo para coger el bolso. Tenía un apartamento muy simple, poco decorado, prácticamente sin ninguna foto. Sólo tenía una en la que aparecía ella con los hijos de Clint. "Ya estoy lista, no encontraba las llaves del apartamento" dijo mientras salía de su habitación. "Cuando quieras" dijo ella en la puerta.

"Las damas primero" dijo Steve ofreciéndola el paso con una sonrisa.

"Gracias caballero" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Lo dicho, un hombre la vieja escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la hora de la reserva se había pasado hacía unos minutos, pero Steve confiaba en que todavía estuviera su mesa, pero por desgracia, no estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Cómo que hemos perdido la reserva?" preguntó Steve indignado, "sólo hemos llegado diez minutos tarde" dijo.

"Lo siento señor Rogers, pero nuestra cocina es muy solicitada, y en cuanto vemos que unos clientes no van a llegar pasada su hora, le damos la mesa a otros clientes" dijo el metre educadamente.

"¿Y qué pretende que hagamos ahora?" preguntó mirándole fijamente.

"Bueno, pueden esperar la fila" dijo el hombre señalando la fila de gente que había.

"Pero podríamos estar ahí horas" dijo Steve levantando los brazos y totalmente indignado.

"Bueno señor, ese no es mi problema" dijo el metre con una sonrisa entrando dentro del restaurante con unos clientes.

Steve resopló con enfado. No le parecía justo que por haber llegado diez minutos tarde le hubieran dado su mesa a otros clientes porque la cocina esta muy solicitada. La cita no podría haber empezado peor.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" preguntó Natasha mientras se acercaba a él por detrás.

"Que si queremos cenar, tendremos que esperar la fila" dijo Steve con decepción.

"Pero podríamos tirarnos horas allí, la fila da la vuelta a la calle" dijo Natasha con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo sé, pero no sé que hacer" dijo Steve frotándose la frente, "siento que nuestra primera cita haya empezado tan mal" dijo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"No pasa nada" dijo ella frotándole el brazo para consolarle. Se quedaron allí una rato, pensando qué podrían hacer, si quedarse en la fila esperando o ir a otro sitio. "Sabes qué, tengo una idea" dijo Natasha.

"Soy todo oídos" dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Pues a sido una muy buena idea" dijo Steve mientras se acaba el trozo de pizza que se estaba comiendo.

"Verdad, comer una pizza en las escaleras del museo más importante de Washington DC, al aire libre y con las estrellas del cielo iluminando la noche" dijo Natasha, bebiendo de su refresco.

"No sabía que la Viuda Negra podía llegar a ser cursi" dijo Steve mirándola con una sonrisa.

"No soy cursi, te describo la realidad de la situación" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Bueno, ¿te ha gustado al final nuestra cita?" preguntó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"Me ha encantado" dijo ella, "la mejor cita de mi vida, aunque tengo que admitir que no han sido muchas" dijo.

"Pues yo tengo que admitir que esta ha sido mi primera cita y, que estaba un poco asustado al principio" dijo él, bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza.

"Pues no entiendo por qué" preguntó ella, "ha salido estupendamente, si quitamos la reserva del restaurante" dijo riendo.

"Si, tienes razón" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Y espero que esta no sea nuestra última cita" dijo ella bebiendo del refresco.

"Por supuesto que no será la última" dijo él, "te lo prometo" dijo, cogiendo su refresco y brindando con ella.

Y, a pesar del incidente del restaurante, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas. Después de cenar, dieron un paseo por un parque cercano y después él la llevó a casa. Esa noche, ninguno de los dos se salvó de dormir una gran sonrisa en la cara. La mejor cita de sus vidas


	3. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

 **Nota del autor:** en este capítulo se da un salto en el tiempo de aproximadamente unos dos años desde el anterior. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, estoy con los últimos exámenes y quiero aprobar y descansar todo el verano. Espero que disfrutéis y comentarios! :) P.D. Quiero felicitar al guapísimo Chris Evans por su cumpleaños, porque si hace treinta y cuatro años no hubiese nacido, Romanogers no sería real.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

A Steve este día del año no le gustaba en absoluto, sobretodo porque le recordaba lo viejo que era. Aunque físicamente aparentaba tener casi treinta años, biológicamente tenía casi cien (y sin exagerar). El día de su cumpleaños tendría que ser un día especial para él, sobretodo habiendo nacido en una fecha tan simbólica como el 4 de julio, un día tan especial para la nación americana. Pero no era así. No le gustaba, y no era porque su vida ahora no fuese buena, en realidad, no podría irle mejor. Tenía un trabajo que le encantaba (aunque en ocasiones le apetecería renunciar), la persona a la que quería estaba a su lado, y lo mejor, pronto tendría una familia, algo que siempre había querido. Todo era porque su cumpleaños le recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que su madre estaba sola con él, soplaba las velas en un pequeño pastel hecho por su madre y su único regalo eran unas nuevas pinturas para dibujar.

Este año iba a ser diferente. Tony se había propuesto hacer una super fiesta para celebrar los casi cien años del Capitán América, y había invitado a media Nueva York, aunque muy amablemente Steve le había pedido que quería algo tranquilo y relajado. Estaba atándose la corbata cuando Natasha asomó por la puerta con un precioso vestido de color negro que disimulaba (más o menos, porque estando de ocho meses, no hay mucho que ocultar) su barriga de embarazada.

"Tony a llamado, dice que los invitados han empezado a llegar" dijo Natasha acercándose a él por detrás, "y si no nos damos prisa, acabarán comiéndose todo el bufete que ha encargado".

"Bueno, ya estoy casi listo" dijo mientras se intentaba atar la corbata, "no entiendo como se me da tan mal atarme el nudo, antes lo hacía sin abrir los ojos" dijo con tono de frustración.

"La falta de práctica" dijo ella agarrando el nudo, "llevas bastante tiempo sin hacerte muchas corbatas" dijo con una sonrisa terminando de atarlo, "ya está" dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "Estas guapísimo" dijo después de un rato.

"Tu si que estás guapísima" dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándola a él todo lo que la barriga le permitía y dándola un beso en los labios. Un beso que acabó siendo algo caliente, un beso que gritaba necesidad. Desde que Natasha se había quedado embarazada, las hormonas no habían permitido que su relación en la cama fuera tan fluida como antes, sobretodo estos últimos dos meses. Aunque cuando ella lo necesitaba, Dios, el mejor sexo de su vida.

"Sabes" dijo Steve al cabo de un rato, "podríamos quedarnos en casa y disfrutar de la noche tú y yo solos" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría" dijo ella con una sonrisa, "pero Tony se ha esforzado muchísimo en organizar esta fiesta, y sería muy feo llamarle y dejarle colgado ahora" dijo ella mientras Steve ponía pucheros. "Pero te prometo que acabaremos con el beso más tarde" dijo mientras lo cogía de la manga y lo sacaba fuera de la habitación, directamente al apartamento de Tony.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de los Vengadores, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Había mucha gente, demasiada para el gusto de Steve, la música sonaba a través de los altavoces y la gente parecía disfrutar con la comida y la bebida. Cuando llegaron junto a Tony, este le dio un fuerte abrazo a Steve.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños grandullón!" dijo mientras se apartaba.

"Gracias Tony" dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Mirando a su alrededor no reconocía ninguna cara, tan solo la de amigos cercanos como Sam, Bucky, Clint y Laura, la agente Hill y Furia, Wanda y Rhodey. Al resto de los invitados no los había visto nunca, por lo que supuso que debían ser conocidos de Tony.

"Madre mía, estás enorme pelirroja" dijo Tony acercándose a Natasha para abrazarla.

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Stark" dijo ella con cara de asesina.

"Era una broma Romanoff" dijo él con una sonrisa, "¿cuánto queda para que el pequeño Rogers llegue a este mundo tan cruel?" preguntó mirando a su barriga de embarazada.

"Menos de un mes" dijo ella, "y el mundo no es cruel, los crueles son las personas que viven en él" dijo llega alejándose para saludar a Laura y a Wanda.

"Sabe donde atacar, ¿eh?" dijo Tony con una sonrisa acercándose a Steve. "Y dime, ¿te gusta tu fiesta?" le preguntó.

"No conozco a la mitad de esta gente" dijo mirando a su alrededor, "y si no recuerdo mal, te dije que quería algo más intimo" dijo mirando a Tony.

"Intenté contactar con todos nuestro amigos, pero la mitad están trabajando o no pueden venir" dijo mirando a la gente. "Pero no te preocupes por la gente que no conoces, si te hablan lo único que tienes que hacer sonreír y asentir mientras te cuentan alguna historia" dijo mirándolo, "eso es los que hago yo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, lo haré" dijo Steve.

Cuando Tony se alejó para hablar con algunos invitados, Steve prefirió irse directamente hacia la gente que conocía, sus amigos, con los que hubiera preferido celebrar su cumpleaños. Llegó al lado de Sam y Bucky que, como no, estaban discutiendo. Esta vez de coches. Sam pensaba que la mejor marca de coches deportivos era Ferrari y Bucky, con tal de llevarle la contraria, decía que era mejor un buen Jaguar. A veces le sorprendía lo rápido que su mejor amigo se había modernizado después de todo el tema del Soldado de Invierno.

"¡Hey campeón, feliz cumpleaños!" dijo Bucky mientras le abrazaba.

"Gracias Buck" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes al cumplir casi cien años?" preguntó Sam mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Pues mayor" dijo Steve riendo, "¿cómo quieres que me sienta?" preguntó.

"Pues yo quiero tener ese cuerpo cuando cumpla tu edad tío" dijo Clint mientras se acercaba por detrás. "Feliz cumpleaños" dijo mientras le daba la mano.

"Gracias Clint" dijo Steve, "¿dónde está Laura?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

"Está en la zona del bar, con tu chica, hablando de bebés y de pañales" dijo sonriendo.

"¡Puf! Pues mejor me acerco luego a saludar" dijo mirando a la zona del bar, localizando a Natasha y las chicas hablando. "Llevo más de cuatro meses hablando con Nat solo de ese tema" dijo frotándose la frente.

"Y lo que te queda" dijo Clint, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Por cierto, ¿conocéis ya el sexo del bebé?" preguntó Bucky mientras bebía de su cerveza.

"Si" dijo Steve con una sonrisa, "desde hace meses en realidad" dijo mirando al grupo de chicos.

"¿Y qué va a ser, un pequeño Capitán América o una pequeña Viuda Negra?" preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

"Es una sorpresa, no queremos decirlo hasta que no nazca" dijo Steve.

"Venga tío, dínoslo, no se lo vamos a decir a nadie" dijo Bucky.

"Lo siento amigo" dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros, "por mi no hay problema, pero la decisión es de ella, y en mi opinión, tiene más decisión la madre que el padre" dijo Steve mirando a su amigo.

"Steve tiene razón" dijo Clint, "además, en mi opinión, no lo dices porque tienes miedo de Natasha" dijo riendo.

"Eso también amigo, eso también" dijo Steve riendo.

Durante toda la noche, los chicos estuvieron hablando de trabajo, fútbol, política, etc., mientras las chicas no paraban de hablar de bebés, cunas, pañales, ropa, etc. Una vez llegadas las doce de la noche, Steve y Natasha decidieron irse a su apartamento a descansar, ya que, estando de ocho meses, su cuerpo la pedía meterse en la cama. Al igual que si la pedía levantarse, ella se tenía que levantar.

La fiesta no había sido del todo mala. Cuando los invitados se acercaban a él, hacía lo que Tony le había dicho que hiciera, sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Había intentado estar toda la noche cerca de sus amigos, compartiendo risas con ellos y hablando de cualquier tontería que se les pasase por la cabeza.

Cuando se despidieron de todo el mundo y se fueron hacia su apartamento, Natasha se quedó dormida en el coche, por lo que no pudieron terminar con lo que habían empezado esa tarde. Pero no le importaba, porque ya solo tenerla a su lado era algo especial, algo con lo que nunca habría imaginado. Y aunque la fiesta no había sido como él había querido que fuera, este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	4. Dos canguros súper duros

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

 **Nota del autor:** quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, estoy muy agradecida de que os guste mi historia. Esta historia la escribo como algo que me ha pasado personalmente y que ahora la recuerdo con gracia, aunque en su día no la tuviera. ¡Espero que os guste y comentarios! :)

DOS CANGUROS SÚPER DUROS

Steve y Natasha llevaban tiempo sin poder disfrutar un rato ellos solos. Desde que James había nacido, todo había sido diferente. No tenían tiempo para ellos, y si lo tenían, les asignaban una misión o algo por el estilo para "mantenerlos ocupados". Ahora que James tenía tres años y tenían una noche libre, querían aprovecharla. Él pequeño Rogers ya no era un bebé, y era más fácil de cuidar. Por eso, decidieron llamar a sus amigos, Bucky y Sam para que se quedaran con él. Bueno, en realidad la idea de que se quedara con ambos fue de Natasha, ya que no se fiaba de uno solo para cuidar de James. De echo, en un principio quería dejarlo con Wanda, ya que se fiaba mucho más de ella sola que de Bucky y Sam juntos, pero estaba en una misión en Europa.

La noche del viernes llegó rápido, y Steve y Natasha ya estaban listos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Steve se acercó a abrir con James en brazos e invitó a entrar a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Pero mira que guapo estás Rogers" dijo Sam mientras le miraba de arria a abajo.

"Gracias" dijo mientras entregaba a James a Bucky, que lo cogió con facilidad. "¡Nat, ¿estás lista ya?!" gritó Steve a través del pasillo.

"Si, ya estoy" dijo Natasha mientras salía de su dormitorio, repasando por quinta vez su bolso, por si acaso la faltaba algo. "A ver, nada de darle guarrerías a James, ni siquiera para callarle si coge una rabieta. Podéis llamar a la pizzería, pero la pizza la pagáis vosotros. También a un par de cervezas en la nevera." dijo Natasha mientras les miraba fijamente. "Ah, y antes de las nueve quiero que James ya esté en la cama durmiendo. Ya podemos irnos Steve." dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

"Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Portaos bien" dijo Steve mientras salían del apartamento.

"Bien James, papi y mami se han ido, ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Bucky al niño que tenía en brazos.

"¡Peli!" gritó el pequeño en brazos de su "tío".

"¿Quieres ver una peli?" preguntó Sam acercándose a la estantería donde tenían diferentes películas. "¿Y cuál quieres ver?" preguntó inspeccionando todas las que había. "¿Le ponemos Pulp Fiction? Es un clásico del cine" dijo con una sonrisa. "¿La has visto no?" le preguntó con tono burlón a Bucky.

"Si" dijo mirando a Sam con cara de asco. "Y creo que con esa película le podemos traumatizar para toda su vida" dijo poniendo a James en el suelo. "¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él que quiere ver?" preguntó.

"Lo que quieras" dijo Sam. "James, campeón, ¿qué peli quieres ver?" preguntó Sam mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del pequeño.

"Dumbo" dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

"Vale, pues entonces Dumbo" dijo Sam levantándose y cogiendo la película.

Sam, Bucky y James sentaron en el sillón y vieron la película tranquilamente. Cuando la película terminó, James comenzó a quejarse porque tenía hambre, a si que Bucky decidió llamar a la pizzería, como le había dicho Natasha. Cuando la pizza llegó, los tres comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, hasta que a Bucky se le ocurrió la pregunta del siglo.

"James, ¿quién es tu tío favorito, Sam o yo?" preguntó mientras se acababa un trozo de pizza. Sam le miró confuso y luego miró al niño con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta.

"Los dos" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Ya, pero si tuvieras que elegir a uno solo, ¿a cual elegirías?" insistió Bucky. Sam y él no se llevaban mal, pero les gustaba mucho picarse entre ellos, sobretodo desde que había nacido James, se peleaban para ver quien era el mejor "tío" para James.

"Pues... ¡a los dos!" dijo el pequeño. "Mamá dice que no está bien tener un favorito y que hay que querer a todos los tíos por igual" dijo mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

"¡Ja! Te ha salido el tiro por la culata" dijo Sam riendo, mientras miraba a Bucky.

"Bueno, ya veremos" dijo Bucky mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde estaban sentados comiendo. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, cogió su chaqueta y salió por ella. Sam y James se miraron confusos, pero siguieron comiendo sus respectivos trozos de pizza.

Un rato después, Bucky volvió al apartamento con una bolsa en la mano. Llegó a la cocina y sacó lo que había comprado. Un bote de helado de chocolate y galletas. Lo llevó al salón con tres cucharas y se sentó en su sitio.

"Mira James que postre a comprado el tío Bucky" dijo entregándole la cuchara y enseñándole el bote y las galletas. "¿A que ahora cambias de opinión?" le preguntó al pequeño, mientras este se abalanzaba a abrazar a su tío.

"Eso es chantaje, ¡le estás comprando con helado y galletas!" dijo Sam indignado. "Además, Natasha nos a prohibido darle esto para cenar" dijo.

"Ya, ¿pero Natasha está aquí?" preguntó Bucky, mirando a Sam fijamente.

"No" dijo Sam. "Pero aun así ella es su madre y tenemos que hacer lo que ella nos diga" dijo, "¿qué pasa si James se pone malo y nos echan la bronca?" dijo señalando a James, "no me apetece tener a la Viuda Negra como enemiga" dijo susurrando para que James no se enterase. Querían mantener sus identidades en secreto para que al pequeño no le pasase nada. Aunque todos sabían que llegaría el momento en el que se tendría que acabar enterando.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hago yo ahora con todo este helado y con las galletas?" preguntó.

"¡Comer!" dijo el pequeño con alegría.

"Pero mamá a dicho que no puedes comer helado por la noche" dijo Bucky al pequeño que tenía en brazos.

"Pero yo quiero helado" dijo, con cara de pena.

"Lo siento amigo, otro día nos lo comemos, ¿vale?" dijo Bucky mientras se levantaba y dejaba el helado en el congelador y las galletas en la despensa.

"Vale" dijo el pequeño con pena.

"Oye amigo, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora?" dijo Sam mientras se acercaba al pequeño.

"Mamá dice que después de cenar hay que ducharse, lavarse los dientes y meterse en la cama" dijo el pequeño.

"Bueno, pues vamos a darte una ducha" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Sam y James se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño del pequeño mientras Bucky limpiaba un poco el salón. La ducha comenzó bien, pero cuando a James le tocaba enjabonarse con la esponja, saltó de la bañera y se dirigió corriendo hacia el salón. Sam salió detrás suya, pero era imposible atraparle. Había heredado la velocidad de su padre y la forma de escabullirse de su madre, además de que tenía la ventaja de ir mojado. Se subió al sillón riendo, tirando a su paso una pequeña figura de cerámica que tenían sus padres en la mesilla. Bucky se unió a la captura del pequeño, pero fue imposible. Cada vez estaban a punto de atraparlo, se volvía a escapar. Después del sillón, se dirigió a la cocina, donde agarró el mantel encima de la mesa, tiró de él y la caja de la pizza, que aun contenía un par de trozos, cayó al suelo, ensuciándolo. Después, se dirigió hacia la estantería donde estaban todos los libros y comenzó a tirarlos. Bucky lo cogió, pero consiguió escurrirse entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde cogió una pistola de juguete que disparaba dardos con ventosa. Comenzó a disparar y dio a varios cuadros que sus padres tenían colgados en el pasillo. Sam fue rápido y lo cogió, llevándole a la bañera de nuevo y terminando de bañarle.

Tras el baño, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama. Tras comprobar que estaba dormido, Sam y Bucky comenzaron a recoger lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no les dio tiempo. Mientras colocaban los libros en la estantería, Steve y Natasha entraron por la puerta. Cuando de encontraron el desastre en su casa, Natasha rápidamente miró a Sam y Bucky.

"¡A sido James!" gritaron a la vez.

"¿Cómo que a sido James?" preguntó Steve confuso.

"Verás, después de la cena, Sam se lo llevó a la ducha, pero mientras se enjabonaba, salió de la bañera y comenzó a destrozar el salón, y parte del pasillo" explicó Bucky, "y este ha sido el resultado" dijo mientras señalaba el salón destrozado.

"¿Y dónde está James ahora?" preguntó Natasha mientras miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

"Acabamos de acostarle" dijo Sam mientras colocaba otro libro en la estantería.

"Vale, ya hablaré con él mañana" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "Podéis iros chicos, Steve y yo recogemos esto, muchas gracias por todo" dijo.

"Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana" dijo Bucky mientras él y Sam cogían sus chaquetas y se dirigían a la puerta.

"Chicos, ¿qué hace aquí este bote de helado?" preguntó Natasha mirando en el congelador.

"Hasta mañana" dijo rápidamente Bucky mientras salían del apartamento.

Steve miró confundido a Natasha. No pasaba nada, ya lo descubriría más tarde, y la bronca se la llevarían igual.


	5. Primer día de escuela

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.

 **Nota del autor:** quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que os guste mi historia. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy ocupada estas vacaciones. Espero que esta historia os guste y, por favor, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.

PRIMER DÍA DE ESCUELA

El primer día de clase siempre era el más difícil, tanto para cualquier niño como para sus padres. En este caso, para James era el doble de difícil. Nunca había ido a guardería, siempre había estado en casa con sus padres y sus numerosos tíos, por lo que ahora le costaba más despegarse de ellos.

Hacía poco que había cumplido seis años y le daba miedo lo desconocido. Era normal, ¿a quién no le da miedo algo nuevo? Levantarse por la mañana temprano, vestirse con un uniforme que le picaba, desayunar rápido para llegar pronto a clase, etc. Todo era tan nuevo que le asustaba. Pero por suerte tenía a sus padres, que le ayudaron en todo. Por ejemplo, el día anterior, antes de acostarse, había estado hablando con su padre sobre el colegio.

"Papá, ¿tú el primer día de colegio estabas nervioso?" preguntó James a su padre mientras este le arropaba.

"No, estaba aterrado" respondió Steve a su hijo con una sonrisa. "Pero no te preocupes hijo, es normal estar asustado al principio de algo nuevo" dijo Steve mientras se sentaba en su cama. "Pero ya veras como te lo vas a pasar genial, vas a hacer muchos amigos y vas a aprender muchas cosas nuevas" dijo Steve acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo.

"Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas" dijo James con una sonrisa, "¿pero no puedo aprender esas cosas en casa?" le preguntó a su padre con cara de pena.

A Steve se le partía el corazón cuando su hijo estaba triste o dolido por algo, pero ir al colegio era obligatorio para cualquier niño, "lo siento hijo" dijo Steve, "a mi me encantaría poder enseñarte todas las cosas que se, y no dudes de que te las voy a enseñar, pero seguro que lo hace mejor una profesora que ha estudiado para ello".

"Vale" dijo James apenado. Steve le arropó, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a su propia habitación, Natasha ya estaba metida en la cama leyendo un libro. Steve se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones de chandal que llevaba puestos y se puso algo más cómodo para dormir. Se metió en la cama y se quedó tumbado mirando al techo. El silencio inundó la habitación, hasta que Natasha habló.

"Yo tampoco me hago a la idea de que vaya a empezar ya el colegio" dijo, "parece que fue ayer cuando lo trajimos a casa del hospital". Steve la miró. Pensaba exactamente igual.

"Se me va a hacer raro no tenerle detrás de mi todo el tiempo, intentando ayudarme con cualquier cosa" dijo Steve acomodándose en la cama.

Natasha cerró el libro y también se acomodó en la cama, de lado, mirando fijamente a su marido. "¿Te acuerdas cuando intentó ayudarte el año pasado con el pavo de Acción de Gracias y al final acabó tirando toda la salsa al suelo, y tú te cabreaste tanto que estuvo toda la noche sin hablar?" dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

"Claro que me acuerdo" dijo Steve riendo, "esa noche se fue a la cama sin darme las buenas noches porque pensaba que le iba a empezar a gritar" dijo riendo, y girándose para ver a su mujer.

"Mañana se va notar mucho su ausencia" dijo con voz triste Natasha.

"Lo sé" dijo Steve acariciando la cara de su mujer, "pero tan solo serán unas horas, y luego esta casa volverá ser la misma". Hubo un momento de silencia en su habitación. "Ahora hay que dormir porque mañana va a ser una mañana dura".

"Si" dijo Natasha dando un beso en los labios a Steve, "buenas noches".

Natasha apagó la luz de su mesilla y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Steve y Natasha se levantaron una hora antes que James para prepararlo todo, el desayuno, el almuerzo para James, etc.

A las 7:00, James ya estaba despierto. No había dormido casi nada con los nervios. Cuando su madre fue a la habitación para abrirle las cortinas, este se levantó de un brinco de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Después, Natasha le ayudó a ponerse el uniforme y ambos fueron a la cocina a desayuna. Allí, su padre les había preparado tortitas con caramelo y nata, un desayuno especial para un día tan especial. James se las comió a toda velocidad junto con un vaso de leche y un zumo. Se lavó los dientes, y las 8 en punto, ya estaba preparado en la puerta de su casa, con la mochila puesta y esperando al autobús escolar.

Natasha se dirigió a la puerta para hacerle compañía, "recuerda, estás en la clase de la señorita Adams, haz todo lo que diga, no te metas en líos, haz muchos amigos y pásatelo muy bien" dijo acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, justo cuando el autobús paró en la puerta. "Te quiero mucho cariño" dijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Yo también te quiero mami" dijo James devolviéndola el abrazo, antes de salir corriendo hacia el autobús.

Natasha observó cómo su hijo subió al autobús. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su ojos cuando Steve se acercó por detrás, envolviéndola en sus brazos. "No llores Tasha, volverá en unas horas" dijo para consolarla, "estará bien, ya lo verás" dijo metiéndola en casa.

"Lo se Steve" dijo mientras se sentaban en el sillón, "pero es mi pequeño. Nunca me voy a hacer a la idea de que me abandone" dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Y tú siempre serás su madre" dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Él nunca se va a olvidar de ti, esté donde esté". Natasha le miró sonriendo. A Steve siempre se le había dado bien consolar. Siempre sabía qué decir para hacer sentir bien a los demás.

"Gracias" dijo ella besándolo, "lo necesitaba".

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Steve habló, "no recordaba lo que era el silencio" dijo. Ambos empezaron a reír.

* * *

A las 4 de la tarde, el autobús escolar paró en frente de su casa, y James bajó con un salto y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Sus padres le esperaban en la puerta con los brazos abiertos. James saltó a los de su madre.

"Hola cariño" dijo, dándole un beso en el moflete. "¿Qué tal lo has pasado en el colegio?" preguntó Natasha mientras entraban en casa.

"Muy bien" dijo el niño bajando de los brazos de su madre y quitándose la mochila. "Mi profesora mola mucho y ya he hecho amigos" dijo sonriendo.

"Como mola" dijo Steve sonriendo, "¿y cómo se llaman tus amigos?" preguntó, feliz de ver a su hijo feliz.

"Charly y Bruce" dijo el niño emocionado. "Y también hemos jugado al juego de las sillas en clase, ¡y en una he ganado yo!" dijo James.

"¿Si?, qué bien" dijo Natasha, sentándose en el sillón, "estoy muy contenta por ti cariño" dijo, cogiéndole en brazos.

"¿Estas cansado?" preguntó Steve cuando vio cómo su hijo bostezaba. Este asintió con a cabeza. "Es normal, el primer día de colé siempre es duro" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su familia en el sillón. "Esta noche cenaremos pronto y te meterás en la cama prono, ¿vale?" preguntó. El niño asintió feliz. El colegio no había ido tan mal, y ahora estaba deseando volver para jugar con sus nuevos amigos.

La tarde fue tan simple como había sido la mañana. Steve bañó a James mientras Natasha preparaba la cena. Después, se sentaron a cenar y James siguió hablando de lo alucinante que era su colegio y su profesora, de lo que habían hecho hoy y a lo que había jugado con sus dos nuevos amigos. Siguió así hasta que sus padres le metieron en la cama y le dieron el beso de buenas noches. Estaba deseando que llegara otra vez la mañana para poder ir al colegio y seguir jugando con sus amigos.

"Al final no ha sido un día tan duro" pensaron Steve y Natasha cuando se acurrucaron en su cama y apagaron la luz.


	6. Magia

**Descargo la responsabilidad:** **no soy dueño de nada. Tan solo de mi imaginación, que es la que ha creado esta historia.**

 **Nota del autor:** agradecer, como siempre, los comentarios. Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, los estudios y el trabajo no me dejan ni un minuto para mí. Espero que disfrutéis mucho esta historia y que me lo hagáis saber a través de los comentarios. Muchas gracias.

MAGIA

No era muy común que ninguno de los dos estuviesen al mismo tiempo fuera de casa en distintas misiones, pero eso no significaba que nunca pudiese pasar. Steve y Natasha siempre intentaban estar en casa con James, sobretodo ahora siendo él tan pequeño. El pediatra les había dicho que no era muy recomendable que, con tan solo dos años, pasase mucho tiempo alejado de sus padres. Por eso, Nick Furia intentaba ponerles en misiones separadas y que no fueran al mismo tiempo. Pero había ocasiones en las que no se podía hacer nada.

Natasha y Steve iban a estar fuera del país, y James no se podía quedar solo. Estuvieron barajando personas para que se quedasen con él ese día, pero la mayoría de los Vengadores estaban ocupados. Tony y Pepper estaban en Tokio haciendo una presentación de un nuevo robot doméstico creado por Tony. Clint, Laura y sus hijos estaban de vacaciones en Italia. Thor estaba en Asgard, y además, o se fiaban mucho de él como para dejarlo a solas con su hijo durante un día entero. Bucky y Sam iban en la misión con Steve, y Bruce había desaparecido como de costumbre. Solo les quedaba una persona, Wanda Maximoff. Hacía tiempo que se conocían, y ella y Natasha se habían convertido en grandes amigas, teniendo en cuenta que eran las únicas mujeres del grupo de superhéroes.

Cuando se lo dijeron, a Wanda la dio un poco de miedo. Raro en ella ya que se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores en su vida. Pero cuidar del bebé de unos amigos, aunque sólo fuese un día, era una responsabilidad muy grande. Aun así, aceptó.

A Wanda, James siempre le había parecido un bebé súper agradable, aunque bastante inquieto. Cuando llegó a casa de los Rogers, el pequeño James se la echó en sus brazos en cuanto la vio. Siempre había sido muy cariñoso, al contrario que sus padres, que casi nunca mostraban signos de afecto entre ellos en público. Natasha la indicó todo lo que tenía que hacer para que a James no le pasase nada, los horarios de comidas, qué podía hacer y qué no, etc. Cuando se despidieron, el pequeño James estaba sentado en su pequeña silla y dibujando con mucha alegría.

"¿Qué estas dibujando James?" preguntó Wanda, sentándose en el sofá.

James la miró, la sonrió y siguió dibujando. Wanda levantó la cabeza para intentar ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo único que distinguió fueron un par de rayas rojas.

Cogió una revista que estaba encima de la mesa y se puso a ojearla. Pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que James ya no estaba en su silla. De repente, la entró el pánico. Era imposible que hubiera salido del apartamento sin que ella hubiera escuchado el ruido de la puerta. Se puso a buscarlo por todo el salón, detrás de las estanterías, debajo de los sillones y las mesas, detrás de las cortinas, pero no encontró nada. Se dirigió a su habitación y tampoco estaba, y se dio cuenta de que la luz de la habitación de Steve y Natasha estaba encendida. Entró en la habitación y vio a James debajo de la cama, terminando el dibujo, y con cara de pena.

"Hola pequeño" dijo ella mientras se agachaba, "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"Echo de menos a mami" dijo James, mirando a Wanda con sus preciosos ojos azules y tristes.

"Tranquilo pequeño, tu mami vendrá mañana, ya lo verás" dijo ella mientras se tumbaba a su lado. "Y me tienes a mi para jugar mientras tanto" dijo, sonriendo.

James le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿A qué te apetece jugar?" le preguntó, "podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras".

"Magia" dijo, con una voz un poco tímida. James alguna vez la había visto mover algunos objetos de un lado a otro sin necesidad de cogerlos, y siempre le había gustado. Cuando le había preguntado a sus padres que qué era lo que hacía, ellos le habían dicho que era magia.

Wanda le sonrió, se levantó del suelo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse de debajo de la cama.

Cuando llegaron al salón, le había pedido que sacase todos sus juguetes de la caja y que los dejase en el suelo. Y así lo hizo. Todos los juguetes de James se quedaron esparcidos por el suelo del salón. Él se sentó en el suelo en frente de ella y la observó cómo se concentraba. Al cabo de un rato, los juguetes que estaban tirados en el suelo comenzaron a elevarse. James se quedó con la boca abierta, observando cómo los movía en el aire. ¡Era un auténtico truco de magia! Alguna vez los había visto por la tele o en el parque, pero, comparados con lo que estaba viendo ahora, eran una basura.

Wanda le estaba observando a través de sus ojos entreabiertos. El niño en frente de ella no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Comenzó a hacerlos girar por encima de la cabeza de James. El pequeño estaba tan absorto en lo que estaba viendo que ni se dio cuenta cuando se cayó hacia atrás y se quedó tumbado en el suelo, observando cómo las figuras geométricas giraban encima de su cabeza.

Durante una hora más, Wanda siguió haciendo su "truco de magia", hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño James se había quedado dormido. Estaba en el mismo sitio en el que se había tumbado, con su pequeño dedo pulgar metido en su boquita. Con cuidado de no despertarle, puso los juguetes en el suelo. Se levantó y lo recogió, con mucho cuidado. Despacio, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo metió en la cama. Cuando volvió al salón, se puso a recoger los juguetes que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, metiéndolos en sus respectivas cajas y guardándolos en la estantería. Cuando por fin terminó, se preparó un sandwich y se sentó a ver un rato la televisión. Pasado un rato, se dio cuenta de que el dibujo que James había estado dibujando un rato antes, estaba encima de la mesita del salón. Lo cogió y pudo distinguir, entre todo esos garabatos, un intento de dibujarla a ella con su traje de superhéroe. Pero, ¿cuándo la había visto con ese traje? Habitualmente, siempre solía ir de paisano cuando no estaba en SHIELD o cuando no tenía que a alguna misión.

Bueno, no importaba, mañana por la mañana se lo preguntaría. Y le preguntaría también si se podía llevar el dibujo a su casa, porque, a pesar de ser un niño tan pequeño, no dibujaba nada mal.

 **Bueno, ahí va otra historia. Se que es un poco más corta de lo normal, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirla. Espero que os haya gustado y, por favor, comentarios. Muchas gracias :)**


End file.
